1. Technical Field
This invention relates to golf bags and, more particularly, to a golf bag having a plurality of pockets for supporting a plurality of golf clubs, the pockets preventing any club head from contacting any other club head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many golf bags are known for supporting and separating golf clubs to allow for better organization of the golf clubs in the bag. Examples of such golf club separators include Stamp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,973 and Stamp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,298, both of which show an insert for a golf bag that is designed to accommodate four woods and to separate the heads in separate compartments thereof. However, both Stamp patents exhibit an accessory for a standard golf bag and do nothing to protect the club heads of the irons. Moreover, because of the flared top portion, multiple inserts to accommodate the irons as well would not fit in a golf bag.
Lace et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,317, likewise discloses a golf bag having separate compartments for the woods and two open top compartments for the irons where the club heads of the irons would contact one another. Because the compartments for the woods are extended across the top of the golf bag, there would be insufficient room for additional compartments for the irons.
Therefore, while the broad concept of providing separate compartments for receiving and protecting the heads of golf clubs is known and unpatentable, no example can be found in the prior art which discloses a golf bag which, when accommodating clubs, will fully protect each club from contact with any other club.
Such a golf club bag would be most welcome by golfers who have the useful life of their clubs cut short by repeated contact between clubs while in the bag. There is therefore a need for such a bag.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf club bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club bag having a plurality of pockets to accommodate and support a golf club placed therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club bag having a plurality of pockets which, when golf clubs are placed therein, will prevent each club from making contact with any other club, thus preventing damage to the golf club heads.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club bag having a plurality of removable pockets for protection of golf clubs which thus allows individual pockets to be removed and cleaned or replaced.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club bag which may be covered by a top cover, the top cover then being secured in place, thus eliminating the need for separate travel bags for the clubs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club bag which is refined in appearance and functional in shape.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf club bag which is simple to manufacture and safe and durable in use.